


slowly

by chilli_by_svt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilli_by_svt/pseuds/chilli_by_svt
Summary: – Как давно вы встречаетесь? - Джихун действует осторожно, пытаясь подвески к сути. - Пять месяцев?Сынкван слишком быстро кивает.– Знаешь, Вернон не похож на парня, обделенного вниманием, - хмыкает Сунен, отправляя в рот жвачку, что выдают бонусом к кофе.– О чем это вы?– Ну знаешь, пять месяцев – это очень много. Неважно, периодом чего это является.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 27





	slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bespokoyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokoyna/gifts).



> давайте представим, что мне не стыдно :)
> 
> [beta(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤](https://twitter.com/llanacriss?s=09)

Вернона можно назвать опытным: у него на каждый случай забавная и поучительная история за плечами. К двадцати он попробовал все, что только разрешили границы его «дозволенного», и никогда не стыдился рассказывать об этом. Чхве был своим в каждой компании, которую можно было обнаружить на территории этого огромного университета. Его все знали и узнавали, а он уже давно путался в лицах, называя «бро» каждого. Но правда была в том, что из сотен названных друзей дружбу он водил с двумя, посвящая им все свободное время, ставя их превыше других. Всех других, кроме одного.  
Сынквана можно было назвать «новичком»: большой город был этапом в его жизни, когда приходится выстраивать все заново – формировать другие привычки, обзаводиться новыми знакомыми, начинать все сначала.

– Ты можешь не курить в присутствии других людей? - было первым, что он сказал в новом для себя окружении совершенно незнакомому человеку, тут же заработав статус ворчуна.

– А ты можешь не приставать к людям? - раздался тогда голос еще одного нового для Бу человека. - Он же не тебе в лицо курит.

– Тише, - засмеялся тогда парень, выдыхавший сигаретный дым. - Он прав, - бычок оказался в урне, а на лице незнакомца появилась улыбка.

Это тоже для Сынквана было впервые: громкий стук сердца, будто его моторчик бился об стены, прося разрешения выйти и больше никогда не возвращаться к Сынквану.

Но кто же знал тогда, что жизнь Бу из маленького городка настолько сильно поменяет полюса, север заменяя югом.

Вернон был не из тех, что постоянно давали надежду. Он жил по принципу «да или нет», и кажется, это и стало причиной, почему каждый второй в университете с улыбкой приветствовал его. Но с того самого дня его интересовала улыбка лишь одного человека.

Сынкван носил рубашки, заправленные в темные джинсы, и пальто по погоде. Хансоль в любое время года не снимал с себя кожаную куртку, из-под которой всегда выглядывала толстовка настолько большая, что будто могла вместить в себя несколько человек.

Они были разными, как соль и сахар, и Бу иногда задавался вопросом, кто из них был кем.

– Как далеко зашли ваши отношения? - однажды спросил Сунен, помешивая пластмассовой трубочкой свой остывший кофе. Он искал любую тему для разговора, лишь бы не обсуждать свою выпускную работу и прочие проблемы, связанные с ней.

– А? - щеки Сынквана беспричинно горели.

– Сунен имеет в виду, - сидящий рядом Джихун закатил глаза, - ночевал ли ты уже у него?

– Пару раз, да, - уверенно кивал Сынкван.

– О? - Квон удивленно выдохнул. - И как все прошло?

– Ну, мы смотрели фильм, а потом…

– А потом? - Сунен высасывал воздух уже из пустого стаканчика. Звук был не из приятных.

– Сынкван, - раздраженно произнес Ли, выхватывая стаканчик из рук Квона и выкидывая его в урну. - Сунен спрашивает про…

Осознание, как яркая вспышка молнии, ударяет в голове, и Бу подрывается с места.

– Нет, не было, - почти задыхаясь от смущения, произносит он.

– Как давно вы встречаетесь? - Джихун действует осторожно, пытаясь подвески к сути. - Пять месяцев?

Сынкван слишком быстро кивает.

– Знаешь, Вернон не похож на парня, обделенного вниманием, - хмыкает Сунен, отправляя в рот жвачку, что выдают бонусом к кофе. У Квона ими забиты карманы.

– О чем это вы?

– Ну знаешь, пять месяцев – это очень много. Неважно, периодом чего это является, - он выдувает пузырь, получая толчок под ребра.

– Хансоль ничего не говорил тебе об этом? - мягко спрашивает Джихун.

Каждая фраза друзей теперь зудит под ребрами Сынквана. Сердце заходится в неровных ударах, тревогу разнося по сосудам.

– Вы думаете?

– А ты?

***

Сынквана можно было назвать опытным, когда речь заходила о вещах, действительно приносящих ему удовольствие. У него был опыт в волейболе с множеством наград, что цветными лентами свисали с его шеи. Он любил петь и точно мог поделиться опытом с любым. Но отношения... Вернон был странным, противоречивым и первым опытом, который не оставил другим никаких шансов.  
Бу совсем не понимал, как такой, как он, смог заинтересовать человека, ни по одному из критериев, что сам для себя создал Сынкван, совершенно точно не подходящего ему. Да и Сынкван точно не вписывался в стандарты Хансоля. Но случилось то, что случилось. Как?

Сынкван знал, где можно найти Вернона в любое время дня. Он был до жути постоянен и в этом.  
На цокольном этаже обычно студенты скрывались от надоедливых преподавателей, которые даже во время перерывов пытались учить молодежь жизни. Одна из компаний Хансоля собиралась здесь, чтобы спрятаться от суеты, что несут с собой огромные потоки студентов.

– Хансоль? - Бу переминался с ноги на ногу, сжимая в руках пару учебников Сунена, которые обещал вместо него сдать в библиотеку.

Все знали, что значит имя «Сынкван» для парня, который пару минут назад устало подпирал голову рукой, устроившись на одной из многочисленных лавочек, стоявших возле стен вдоль коридора. Теперь Чхве, скинув с себя ноги Минхао, с улыбкой приближался к Бу.

Легкое касание локтя, почти не ощутимое прикосновение губ к теплой щеке Сынквана. Тихие свисты компании. Но они не дразнили, приветствовали, называя Бу дрессировщиком.

– Что-то случилось? - он смотрит с тревогой, что чувством заботы разливается по телу Сынквана, теплом отдавая в груди.

– Нет, - он качает головой, пряча нервозность за улыбкой. - Но нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

– О? - Чхве аккуратно забирает книги из его рук, пока они направляются к лестнице. – Не ждите меня, - обращается он к толпе и получает одобрительный кивок от Минхао. - Итак, что ты хочешь обсудить?

Шаг за шагом, они медленно поднимались по лестнице, и с каждой ступенькой пальцы Сынквана все больше кололо от волнения, которое он, кажется, в очередной раз за день испытывал без причины. Ведь Вернон все так же тепло улыбался, когда Бу украдкой поглядывал на него.

– Ты хотел о чем-то поговорить или просто провести вместе время? - Вернон делает несколько шагов вперед, обгоняя Бу и поворачиваясь к нему лицом. - Ну так что?

– Аккуратнее! - Сынкван почти смеется. И Вернон расслабляется вместе с ним тоже.

– Сынкван, - Чхве вздыхает, поглядывая через плечо.

– Дай мне пару секунд, - он почти шепчет, и слова растворяются в шуме толпы студентов, что спешат к нужным аудиториям. Хансоль читает по губам.

Все вокруг шумят, шагают, скрипя подошвой по отшлифованному временем полу, но тишина, исходящая от Сынквана, слишком громко бьет по ушам. Вернон не выдерживает.  
Холодные пальцы обхватывают руку Сынквана, уводя его из шумного коридора. Тупик. Только забитая старым хламом аудитория, которую раньше использовал для собраний книжный клуб, и они вдвоем. Сынкван прижимается к стене.

– Будь смелее, Бу Сынкван, - ладонь все так же сжимает его руку, пока большой палец успокаивающе вырисовывает узоры по светлой ткани рубашки Бу.

– Приходи ко мне сегодня, - и снова щеки Сынквана заливаются румянцем, словно солнце на закате разукрашивает облака.

– М? - учебники оказываются на подоконнике, а вторая рука касается подбородка Бу, заставляя того посмотреть в глаза Хансолю. – Ты хочешь провести вместе вечер?

– Не совсем, - он пытается спрятаться, отвести взгляд. Но Вернон все равно возвращает его к себе.

– Не совсем? - Чхве щурится, делая шаг назад.  
У Сынквана теперь есть пути отступления.

– Возможно, я хотел бы провести с тобой ночь.

И в момент, когда правильное понимание слов Сынквана удивлением отражается на лице Вернона, Бу почти бежит, оставляя учебники Хансолю.  
Чхве хрипло смеется, отыскивая в кармане пачку спрятанных от Минхао сигарет.  
Но сначала библиотека.

***

Сынкван по дому ходит в огромных футболках, что даже на пару размеров больше толстовок Хансоля, и в растянутых шортах, что когда-то носил парень на тренировки школьной команды. И это одна из причин, почему Вернон не разрешает встречать его на улице, в ожидании потирая замерзающие руки.  
Машина Минхао останавливается рядом с подъездом дома, в котором живет Сынкван, и Вернон почти выскакивает на улицу, раздраженно хлопая дверью.

– Это точно не твое дело! - кричит он другу, чей смех доносится сквозь приоткрытое окно.

– Не мое, но я переживаю, что на этот раз придумал Бу.

– А я сказал, что тебя это не касается, чувак! 

– Ладно, ладно!

Мотор ревет, и машина почти исчезает за такой же, ничем не отличающейся от других в этом районе, многоэтажкой.

Хансоль усмехается, задаваясь вопросом - как давно он начал становиться таким чувствительным каждый раз, когда дело касается Бу Сынквана? Может быть, с момента, когда парень попросил его не курить? Сигарета с того дня действительно все реже оказывалась зажатой между губами Вернона.

Пара ударов в дверь, и вот Сынкван стоит на пороге, снова переминаясь с ноги на ногу и ожидая, пока Чхве сделает шаг.

– Ты сбежал, оставив меня с двумя сообщениями и учебниками Сунена, - улыбается парень, снимая свою куртку.

– Прости, - он готов вновь покраснеть, но губы Хансоля ловят его собственные до того, как Бу придумает очередную причину для смущения. 

Горчит. Вернон улыбается и этому. Он знает, что сейчас скажет Сынкван.

– Ты курил, - выдыхает парень, делая шаг назад, сильные руки Хансоля не позволяют Сынквану сдвинуться больше, чем на миллиметр, и Бу раздраженно цокает языком.

– У меня был повод, - пытается оправдаться Вернон. И Сынкван почти верит ему.  
Он бы тоже скурил пару сигарет после собственных слов.

– Один-один, - выдыхает Бу, чувствуя, как содрогается грудная клетка парня в попытках подавить смех.

– Один-один, - повторяет Вернон, наконец-то размыкая руки за спиной Сынквана. - Чем займемся? Ты ел?

Возможно, Сынкван закатил бы глаза, потому что Хансоль не был глуп, читал людей, как книги, что постоянно таскал из библиотеки Сунен. А для него Сынкван всегда был тематическим журналом, статьи в котором почти ничем не отличаются друг от друга.

– Нет, не ел, но у меня был тяжелый день, и...

– Ты пил вино, - хмыкает Чхве, пробираясь в глубь квартиры Бу.

Кровать, кухонный гарнитур и барная стойка, служащая и обеденным, и рабочим столом в этой маленькой квартире. Хансоль считал это место милым. Сынкван слишком долго подбирал все необходимые детали, чтобы картинка, что будет устраивать Бу, наконец сложилась.

Почти пустая бутылка рядом с одиноким бокалом стояли на стойке.

– Если бы я знал, что у тебя вечеринка, то приехал бы раньше, - он пытается, правда пытается, шутить, за смехом скрывая волнение, которое почему-то испытывает при одном взгляде на Сынквана.

– Хансоль, - в странном ритме пальцы Бу касаются столешницы. – Я хотел кое-что спросить.

Они оба оказываются на краю кровати, внимательно смотря друг на друга. Чхве наблюдает за тем, как постоянно сглатывает парень.

– Почему? 

Вопрос слишком неожиданный, слишком общий и слишком непонятный, даже если заранее знать список ответов на него.

– Почему, - эхом отзывается Вернон.

– Мы встречаемся пять месяцев, - кивок. - Почему мы так и не зашли дальше поцелуев?

– Ох, - Сынкван может поклясться, что слышит, как бешено начинает биться сердце Хансоля. – Потому что это не главное?

Сынкван раздраженно смеется, на ощупь пытаясь дотянуться до подушки, чтобы после запустить ее в Чхве. Он прекрасно все понимает, но почему-то каждый раз будто специально пытается вывести Бу.

– У тебя раньше были отношения? - еще один кивок. – А у меня нет, - он шепчет, сжимая в руках края подушки.

– Вот именно поэтому, Квани, - Вернон улыбается, поглаживая Сынквана по колену. – Тебе нужно поесть, иначе скоро совсем опьянеешь. 

– Это «нет»?

– Это «ты не должен заставлять себя». И вообще, с чего вдруг?

– Джихун и Сунен сказали, - он утыкается лицом в подушку, чтобы не видеть веселье на лице Вернона. Но парень в этот раз серьезен.

– Не слушай их.

Так просто. Пробирается к самому сердцу, сжимая легкие.

Еще одна из причин, почему Вернон любит это место, это круглосуточная доставка в соседнем доме, и кажется, в этот раз они по максимуму пользуются этой привилегией.

– Ешь, - он даже не просит. Командный тон заставляет Сынквана смеяться. Алкоголь полностью растворился в его крови, и теперь вся ситуация кажется ему до жути смешной. Хансоль обещает, что в следующий раз будет снимать пьяного Сынквана на видео.

По телевизору, кроме новостных передач и повторяющихся в сотый раз мелодрам, больше ничего не показывают, и Сынкван, наугад тыкая пальцем, покупает для просмотра какой-то сериал в жанре фэнтези. Хансолю кажется это забавным.

Бу засыпает на середине первой серии, холодными ладонями забираясь под толстовку Вернона.

Подушечки пальцев путаются в мягких волосах спящего Сынквана, пока взгляд прикован к экрану. 

Согревшиеся руки вдруг приходят в движение, как можно сильнее сжимая Хансоля в объятиях.

– Ты проснулся.

– Я не спал, - врет Сынкван. - Просто лежал с закрытыми глазами.

– Хорошо, - ладонь аккуратно касается затылка, и Сынкван вновь закрывает глаза.

– Я хочу поцелуй, - их взгляды сталкиваются, вызывая мурашки на спине Хансоля. – Пожалуйста?

– Чтобы окончательно проснуться? У спящей красавицы наоборот было.

– Хансоль! - Бу приподнимается, пристально смотря на парня. – Ты можешь заткнуться и поцеловать меня?

Чхве удивленно выгибает брови, а рот будто сам растягивается в улыбке.

– Могу.

Его ладонь снова путается в волосах Сынквана, а он сам будто ждет призыва к действию, и Бу закрывает глаза.  
Этот поцелуй не похож на те, что дарит Хансоль при встрече, или те, что до этого будили его по утрам. Он будто из обжигающего губы горячего шоколада превратился в сахарную вату, растворяющуюся на языке и оставляющую после себя сладкий привкус. Этот был со вкусом клубники, которую в десерте пару часов назад ел Вернон.  
Тяжесть его тела теперь по-другому чувствовалась на теле Сынквана, и Бу отчаянно сильно пытался еще ближе прижать к себе Хансоля, пальцами обхватывая его шею, зарываясь руками в волосы.  
Они будто неожиданно начали играть в «кто кого перецелует», медленно перекатываясь по кровати. Сынкван теперь сидел на Чхве. Ловушка захлопнулась в тот момент, когда Хансоль распахнул глаза: покрасневшие губы Сынквана коснулись его шеи.

– Квани, - он вновь хрипел. И Бу помнил этот голос, Вернон звучал именно так, когда они познакомились, но сейчас так действовали совсем не сигареты. 

– М-м-м, - вибрацией отдавалось в кожу. Мурашки просили о пощаде. 

– Ты что-то задумал, - он задыхался, с трудом выговаривая слоги: Сынкван нашел одно из слабых мест. Губы коснулись мочки и вернулись обратно к губам, собирая последние напоминания о сладком и жарком лете. – Сынкван, - в проваленной попытке растворилось на чужом языке, смешиваясь вместе с хрипом, что теперь издавали легкие Бу.

– Заткнись, — это не походило на угрозу, он действительно изо всех сил просил об этом.

Он сдавался, был почти готов вывесить белый флаг, разрешить Сынквану захватить власть. Руки в хаотичном танце двигались по телу Бу, вместе с тканью задевая открытые участки тела.  
Сынкван нападал. Влажными губами касался покрасневшей кожи и опухших от поцелуев губ. Пальцы путались в чужих волосах, не давая и малейшего шанса для ответной атаки. А Хансолю впервые казалось, что он чувствует собственный румянец на щеках. Ему было жарко – то ли от прикосновений, под которыми кожа начинала плавиться, то ли от того, каким выглядел сейчас Сынкван.  
Его толстовка, да и футболка тоже давно оказались где-то у кровати, там же, где и футболка Бу.

– Сынкван, - Чхве пробовал снова, с каждым разом звуки выходили все тише.

– Да? - он вновь почти мычал, а Вернон видел, как напрягаются плечи Сынквана.

Очередная попытка, и вот уже Бу лежит на спине, немного обиженно смотря на Чхве.

– Чего ты хочешь? - он спрашивает, нуждаясь в подтверждении своих догадок. В согласии, даже если не он диктует эти правила.

– Тебя?

И он снова ударяет под дых, выбивая весь кислород из легких Чхве, пользуется моментом.

Хансоль закрывает глаза.  
Они больше не играют, прикосновения Вернона жаром остаются на коже, пальцы, пробуя, двигаются на ощупь. Он тянет, падая на спину и отдавая власть Сынквану.

– Так бери, - шепчет куда-то в шею, пальцами касаясь оголенных ног Бу. – Все, что захочешь.

И Сынквану будто на самом деле нужно было услышать только это.  
Губы в сотый раз за этот вечер сталкиваются в поцелуе, заставляя эндорфин разливаться по телу.  
Руки тянутся к ремню. Его трясет, но Сынкван пытается, отчаянно учится делать все правильно.  
Вернон качает головой, накрывая его руки своими.

– Не спеши. У нас есть целая вечность, - он мычит, целуя шею Сынквана, топя парня в своей заботе. И Бу сдается.

Хансоль снова задает ритм. Медленный и тягучий, как карамель, которой покрывают десерты. Сынкван почти перестает дрожать. Вернон открыт перед ним, находится в абсолютной власти его взгляда и не собирается сбегать, все так же аккуратно касаясь бедер Бу.

– Я, - он хочет попросить, нуждается, чтобы Хансоль его понял.

И кажется, Чхве понимает.

– Ты можешь делать, все что кажется тебе правильным сейчас.

Вернон хотел раствориться в его взгляде, дышать с ним в одном ритме, разделять сердцебиение на двоих. Он плавился, задыхался, умирал и заново возрождался от действий Сынквана, превращался в угольки, что до этого были чем-то важным и значимым. Теперь он и сам не имел значения.  
Сынкван был тихим и осторожным, пытался контролировать каждое свое движение, наблюдал за реакцией Хансоля. А парень краснел, сжимал одеяло, выгибался навстречу, был податливым, как мягкая глина, из которой можно было вылепить новый образец искусства. Таким Бу видел его впервые.  
Хансоль хрипел, на ощупь ища опору в Сынкване, цеплялся за его плечи, оставляя следы. А Бу не дышал, все сильнее прижимая не такое уж и хрупкое тело парня к себе. Чхве направлял, показывал и учил, Сынкван следовал за ним, в ответ получая нечто большее, что он мог только представить себе.  
Он зажмуривался, а после распахивал глаза сквозь яркие вспышки и наблюдал за тем, как эмоции разливаются по лицу парня, заставляя его чувствовать их тоже.  
Вернона можно было назвать опытным, но кажется, такое он чувствовал в первый раз.

***

Ночь слишком неожиданно для них двоих опустилась на город, зажигая в доме напротив огни. Хансоль мог поклясться, что даже с кровати видел, как миллионы звезд усыпали своим светом небосвод.  
Сынкван впервые за долгое время вел себя тихо, наблюдая за тем, как медленно поднимается и опускается грудная клетка Вернона.

– Очевидно, - вдруг разрушил он тишину. – В следующий раз я смогу лучше.

Чхве смеялся, задыхаясь от чувств, что испытывал к этому парню.

– В следующий раз покажу тебе, что умею я, - опухшие губы коснулись виска, оставляя на коже один из самых нежных в жизни Сынквана поцелуев.

– А мне понравится? - он хитрил, пряча улыбку на оголенной коже Хансоля.

– Я постараюсь.

Город давно спал вместе с Сынкваном, который, закутавшись в одеяло, даже во сне тянулся к Вернону.  
А Чхве наблюдал, как загорается и гаснет экран его телефона каждый раз, когда приходят уведомления от Минхао.

И может быть, утром на десяток сообщений он ответит одним: **«ты хоть раз видел звезды в другом человеке? так вот в нем я вижу галактики».**  
А Минхао лишь хмыкнет, высекая искру.

– Приручили, - вместе с сигаретным дымом выдохнет он.


End file.
